If you give Neville Longbottom a Love Potion
by Dancing Muffins and Neopyro
Summary: Neville makes a love potion for Hermione. Chaos ensues.
1. chapter 1

A/n hello. I'm Neopyro. This is my fist fic on this account. Me and my penpal, Muffin have made a joint fanfiction account. So anyway the object of these fics is to make you scream at us for disgracing the name "Harry Potter". Don't worry I am a loyal fan of Hp. I just want to see what my fellow fans are like ticked off.  
  
Summary: Neville loves Hermione. Neville steals that all too most potente potions from the Library in the middle of the night. Neville makes the love potion correctly but leaves it on the fire too long. The mist of the potion spreads through the school. Which bizarre couples will come from this mess?  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Neville fled from the now filled with pink steam bathroom. His potion was left on for too long. Soon there will be a relationship chaos. Neville ran down a set of stairs towards the headmaster's office and alas tripped over the fake step and blanked out.  
  
Harry was on his way to lunch and was passing through the second floor corridor past Moaning myrtle's bathroom, when he saw pink smoke flooding from underneath the door. Curious, as usual Harry held his breath and ran in. Harry found a cauldron tipped over. Fire was spreading across the floor. Harry cast a water spell and put out the flame. Content with a job well done, headed off to lunch. Harry saw Professor Trelawny round the corner. They made eye contact for a moment. Suddenly Harry's heart lurched and Harry got a feeling sort of like how he feels when having direct eye contact with Ginny.  
  
Professor Mcgonnagal was walking around in cat form when pink steam filled the room. Soon Filch and his at, Mrs. Norris walked in. all of them got that weird feeling and flop The three of them passed out.  
  
Hadgrid was walking in to see the head master when smoke filled the room. Pink smoke. He staggered up the steps and entered the great hall by mistake. There was Ginny Weasley. She looked so beautiful today. Hadgrid staggered then fell face first onto the hufflepuff table.  
  
Honestly. Ginny thought. What is up with Hadgrid today? Maybe too much to drink. Sigh. I wonder what Harry is doing? Just then Goyle walked into the Great hall. In a wisp of smoke both students were out cold.  
  
Professor Snape was heading down to the Great Hall for lunch when Hannah Abbot walked up to him to ask if there was any extra credit she could do to help her grades. Ernie MacMillian walked in and joined their conversation when a cloud of smoke drifted bye. Neville's smoke. There was a soft thud as the three of them fell down to the floor all with a similar feeling.  
  
Ron was sitting in the common room when Pig flew in followed by a gust of wind. With a soft thump Ron was in love with his owl.  
  
Pavarti, Lavender and Padma were talking about the new color of lipstick that just came out while Waiting for Professor trelawney to come back from the owlery when there was a knock on the trapdoor. "Mrs. Trelawny? Are you there?" came the voice of Colin Creevy "She's not here now but you are welcome to enter if you'd like" Lavender replied politely and with a groan the trapdoor came open and in came a cloud of smoke.  
  
END  
  
How was chapter one? That isn't all the pairings. To be honest I really don't expect much from this fic. Hope you hated it because there's plenty more where this came from. HAHAHAHAHA 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Cho Chang was sitting on her favorite bench by the lake, when she realized she was late for lunch. She got up and turned towards the castle. She noticed that a steady stream of pink smoke was streaming out of the castle. Thankfully it was the easter holidays and not many people were at school. Just in case the smoke was poison, she cast a Bubble head charm upon herself before entering. The entrance hall looked quite peculiar with a knocked out Neville and Ginny making out with Goyle. Hadgrid was crying a small river and saying things like "But Ginny, I love you!" and would try to pull Goyle off of her. Ginny would say something back like "Hadgrid! Leave Gregory alone!" Things looked bad there. As she passed the Transfiguration classroom she saw a threesome between Professor McGonnagal, Filch and Mrs. Norris going on. Harry was screwing Professor Trelawney in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
Ernie MacMillian was doing Snape up his rear in the hall next to a passed out Hannah Abbot. In front of the owlery was the weirdest sight ever. Ron Weasley was receiving a blow job from his owl. After an hour of aimlessley roaming Cho came to the realization that a love potion boiled over. By the catrastrophic effects of this she would bet anything it was Neville's.  
  
After a little more roaming she saw Draco Malfoy trying to find a way into the pants of the Gryffindor fat lady. A foursome between Colin Creevy, Padma, Pavarti and Lavender was going on in the Divination tower. Professor sprout was attempting (and failing) to have sex with a wizard's chess set.  
  
All sorts of people wer in love with all sorts of things. How would Cho get rid of it all?  
  
Giving up, she headed out onto the grounds to wait for the smoke to clear.  
  
Neville awoke on a set of stairs. His foot was hanging through the trick step. His head was really sore. Neville pulled his leg up and headed up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Neville remembered what Harry said last year when Neville asked for Dumbledore's password. "It's always some sort of candy." Harry's words rang through Neville's head. After a few guesses Neville was in Dumbledore's office. He walked around and found him, doing the unspeakable with Sirius Black. Neville just left his mouth closed and waited outside.  
  
Hermione awoke in a room full of smoke. Pink smoke. She left her dorm in a hurry. She changed on the way running at top speed. She reached the fat lady (the backside) and saw a horrific sight. There was a small disfigured male reproductive organ pumping back and forth through the hole in the portrait. Pissed, she kicked it full force with her boot. There was a scream of pain from the other side. Then after a moment the penis returned. Every time earning a kick. Hermione heard a thump where the person on the other side passed out from pain. Hermione walked off in search of help. Being the clever witch that she was, within minutes figured out it was a boiled over love potion and quickly brewed up an antidote. In about two hours, she had six doses of the antidote. she managed to pull Harry, Hadgrid, Ginny, Trelawney and Goyle outside. She gave each of them one and drank one herself. (She combined it with a very simple memory potion) After the potion none of them remembered what happened during the effects of the potion. Soon they wandered upon Cho. They all entered Hadgrid's hut to plan how to kill off Neville's love potion.  
  
END cHAPTER 2 


End file.
